Meet the Kids
by Mellow girl
Summary: Meet the littlest members of the BAU team. One year old twins Corbin and Cory Morgan eleven month old Brenn Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I thought I introduce the littlest members of the BAU team. One year old twins Corbin and Cory Morgan and eleven month old Brenn Reid. These are the kids from my Keep Them Safe story and other stories like Thankful Thanksgiving and The Show. **

**These are little shorts from the kids point of view like in the movies Look Who's Talking and Baby Geniuses.**

**Please Review. Thanks for Reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any member of the BAU just the kids **

**Meet the Kids**

**Corbin Morgan**

I heard the door to our room open. I usually don't wake up when someone comes in the room; it may have been the fact that I needed a new diaper. People don't believe that kids especially babies know when something is wrong, I'm one year old I know things, but when Brenn's parents came in to the room to get her I could feel the tension and sadness coming from them. Apparently so could Brenn because the minute Uncle Spencer picked her up she began asking questions. Even though adults can only pick up basic words from what they call 'babbling' we still try to communicate with adults, even though babies can understand each other perfectly. Aunt JJ quickly tried to get Brenn's bag together while Uncle Spencer tried to get Brenn to calm down which only made her madder that her questions were not being answered.

"Take her in the hall before she wakes up the boys" Aunt JJ whispered

I was a little worried I never seen the so worked up before. First, usually they came to pick Brenn up in the morning or afternoon before nap and if they did come at night it was before bed and they usually came in tired and relieved, but tonight was different. Second my dad hasn't come into say goodnight. He always comes in and gives us a kiss no matter what time it is. So I decide I better ask before Aunt JJ left so she could send him in to see us.

"Dada" I said standing up in my crib

"Did Brenn wake you up buddy it's ok go back to sleep" she whispered as she walked over then laid me back down and rubbed my tummy to soothe me

"Dada" I said louder hoping she would get the message

"Ssshh don't wake your brother your mom will have my head if both of you wake up" she said as she picked me up then grabbed my favorite blanket.

She wrapped my blanket around me and held me tight while she walked and bounced while rubbing my back. Even though it was very relaxing I could tell she was still very upset; which made me remember my mission.

"Dada" I whined this time hoping that would get me to him

I felt her sigh then she walked over to Cory's crib and peeped in, a bulldozer couldn't wake him up. She gently pulled his blanket over him then headed for the door with me. The hall light blinded me so I closed my eyes and buried my head into her chest. This time I opened my eyes slowly as she carried me into the living room. I saw my daddy hugging mommy actually I think mommy was holding daddy, he looked really upset. I decided I was going to fix that.

"Dada" I said happily trying to get his attention

"Sorry I think Brenn woke him up" Aunt JJ said

"Yeah I never her like that before; she sounded like she was trying to talk in complete sentences" Uncle Spencer said holding a now sleeping Brenn

I wanted to look at him and say "Duh" but I decided against it.

"Hey big guy" Daddy said as took me. He was smiling but his eyes didn't look happy

"Do you guys want a cup of coffee" Mommy asked

"No thanks we better get going it's late and we have to pick Tony up" Aunt JJ said

"Ok drive safe and try to get some rest" Mommy said as she hugged Aunt JJ

Then she walked over to Uncle Spencer and gave him a sideways hug then leaned in and gave Brenn a kiss on the head. Daddy waved at them as they left then walked to the couch with me.

"What's wrong dada?" I asked worriedly

"What's wrong little man you look sad?" Daddy asked as he sat on the couch with me

I decide to let him know about the diaper since it was becoming urgent, then I was going to make him tell me what's wrong. I pulled at the front of my pajamas where my diaper was.

"That's the problem he's wet he never wakes up that easily. I can take care of that" Mommy said as she headed toward my room

Daddy sat there holding me but it was to quite daddy always talks to us and tickles us when he holds Cory and me. But tonight he just sat there holding me close and rubbing my back or rubbing my face he looked so sad it made me want to cry. Soon mommy came back with a new diaper and wipes in her hand. She sat the things on the couch then took me from daddy and laid me on the cushion next to him. I tilted my head back so I could see him then reached over my head and grabbed a fist full of his shirt signaling that I wanted to play one of my favorite daddy games.

Sometimes when daddy's home he'll sit in the middle of the couch and put Cory on one side and me on the other then we will grab his shirt and he pretends that he can't get away. It makes us laugh so hard it's really funny when he tries to stand and falls down like we pulled him down.

Tonight daddy smiled but he just gently shook my hand lose. I looked back at mommy as she was snapping my pajamas together. She looked worried that daddy didn't want to play either. It was time to bring out the big guns and find out what was wrong with my daddy. So I took a deep breath and began to cry, but it was mommy that picked me up.

"It's ok baby its night-night time not play time" she soothe

"Let's go rock for a few minutes then you need to go back to sleep you're going to be grumpy later today" she said get up from the couch then glared at daddy for making me cry.

I began to cry harder as mommy took me farther from daddy.

"Wait give him to me I'll rock him" Daddy said standing up from the couch

Mommy walked back and gave me to daddy.

"What's wrong big man you never act like this?" Daddy asked me

"Maybe he knows you are upset" Mommy said

"Yeah listen to her she's smart" I babbled to him while patting him on the back like he was doing to me

"See" Mommy said with a little smile

"It was just a hard case" Daddy said sitting back on the couch

I snuggled down in his arms waiting for him to tell more to mommy and me.

"Derek most of the cases are hard what was it about this one that has you so upset?" Mommy asked as she grabbed daddy's hand

"There was children involved" Daddy said then looked down and started rubbing my cheek

My mommy and daddy are super heroes. My mommy used to find bad guys on the box thing called a computer, but now she stays home with Cory and me. Daddy still goes with my Aunts and Uncles to catch the bad guys but now Mr. Kevin uses the computer to find the bad guys.

"Those are always the hardest kind of cases. I wish I was there to help you guy. I can probably start working again now that the boys are older I just couldn't work when they were so tiny." Mommy said

"For once mama I'm glad you weren't there. Would you go get Cory? I want to hold him too" Daddy asked as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Derek what happened?" Mommy asked concerned

"Please" Daddy said sadly

Mommy got up to go get Cory out of our room. While she was gone I stood up in daddy's lap and looked him in the eyes, he looked so sad but I knew how to make him smile. I reached out and grabbed his nose.

"What are you doing monkey?" Daddy asked smiling then he began to tickle me

I began to giggle and wiggle in his arms as he pulled me into a hug laughing too.

"Music to my ears my boys happy" Mommy said as she carried Cory to the couch

Cory was still asleep so Mommy had him wrapped in a blanket so the light wouldn't wake him up. Daddy sat me in his lap, and then mommy laid Cory in daddy's other arm. He then kissed Cory on the head then me. Daddy then let out a big sigh then looked at mommy.

"You know I never imagined having kids, especially twins, now I don't know what I would do without them" Daddy said

"Me neither sugar" Mommy said as she sat down besides daddy and me

"The UnSub, Michal Russo, killed children just because he thought they made to much noise. He killed four children under the age of two and he didn't care. I will never understand people like that." Daddy said angrily

"That is awful sugar but you caught him he will never hurt another child again" Mommy said

"I know but you didn't see the look on the parents faces" Daddy said

"I can only imagine" Mommy said softly

"I guess we all kind of felt guilt knowing that we were coming home to our kids, even though the case made us want to come home quicker. Gideon even called his son. Emily stayed on the phone with Paul on the plane. Hotch called Hailey and made plans to pick Jack up for a long weekend. That's why Reid and JJ came to get Brenn before morning and that is why I needed to see these two so bad" Daddy said leaning down and gave us a kiss again.

"I understand" Mommy said

"Me too" I said to let daddy know I understood why he was upset

Daddy looked down and smiled, I'm sure my words were a bit slurred because I wasn't able to fight my heavy eyelids as I listen to my daddy's heartbeat. I was happy knowing that my daddy wasn't upset any more.


	2. Brenn Reid

**A/N Hey Guys this is a little different than Corbin's story; it has both child and adult point of view.**

**I got the idea from my own personal experience. I only had to work three hours on Valentine's day at the church nursery I work at but I had eight babies and seven out of eight cried the whole time. I know what I was feeling I can only imagine how the babies felt. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Meet the Kids**

**Brenn Reid**

I opened my mouth as Aunt Penelope put another spoonful of food into my mouth.

"Ok kiddo you're done" she said as she wiped my face off

I pulled my head away to show her I didn't like her wiping my face. She just smiled and took me out of my high chair and put me on the floor. Then she went to get Cory and Corbin out of their high chairs. I crawled to the living room to play when Aunt Penelope came up behind me and picked me up.

"Come on sweet pea I have to get you guys ready so I won't be late for my first day back at work" Aunt Penelope said as she carried me into her and Uncle Derek's room.

Mommy and Daddy are working on a case. They have been gone for a week. I really miss them but I like staying with Aunt Penelope and playing with Cory and Corbin. Aunt Penelope started going back to work part time and leaving the boys and me at a nursery but only for a half a day so that is not to bad plus I have made friends.

"Come on my little men" she said turning around to watch them wobble their way towards the room

She put me on the bed and I crawled over to one of the large stuffed teddy bears laying there and snuggled up to it.

"I thought you might like those but those are for me from your Uncle Derek but mommy and daddy didn't forget about you on this beautiful Valentines Day" she said as she pulled a smaller pink teddy bear out of the closet.

I squealed and held the bear close. The body of the bear was pink and she was wearing a purple ballerina outfit and a white crown. The bear was just the right size for hugging. I was lying on the bed cuddling my new bear while Aunt Penelope dressed Corbin and Cory. The boys got stuffed dogs, Cory got a blue dog and Corbin got a red dog.

"Ok sweetie it is time to get you dressed" she said as she grabbed my legs and pulled me down to the end of the bed making me giggle

Aunt Penelope dressed me in a pink and white stripped long sleeved onez with a small pink sequence heart on the front and pulled up a pair of matching pink pants.

I was holding my bear and the boys were holding their doggies; while Aunt Penelope was fixing our diaper bags.

"Mommy said she had to go to work do you think she will leave us at the nursery all day?" Cory asked

"I hope not I don't want to stay all day I want my mama" I said sadly

"What's wrong Brenn?" Corbin asked crawling over to sit by me

"I miss my mommy and daddy I don't want to be left with strangers if I can't have my parents then I want Aunt Penelope" I said

"What are you guys talking about in here" Aunt Penelope said coming in the room with the bags

She took the boys off the bed then picked me up walked out the door with the boys following close behind. She put us in the car and we headed for the nursery. When we got to the nursery Aunt Penelope took us out and put us in the stroller. She stopped to drop the boys off first. They are in a different room than me because they can walk; when I start walking the ladies that work in my room, Cathy and Ashley, said I can move to Cory and Corbin's room.

The boys room had a bright colorful floor that was made out of foam blocks so it wouldn't hurt when the babies that are leaning how to walk fall down. Right now it was filled with kids and toys. Aunt Penelope pushed the stroller into the room and took the boys out, who quickly started playing.

"Ok this is the day they stay the whole day. They have plenty of snacks and their lunch is in their bag. There are plenty of diaper and extra clothes plus their blankets are in their bag also. But if they need anything at all please feel free to call. Can you tell I'm not used to leaving them all day" Aunt Penelope chuckled

"Its fine it is hard to leave your kids all day for the first time" said the blonde woman named Karen.

"Ok be good my babies I love you" Aunt Penelope said her voice cracking

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ashley walked back and forth bouncing the screaming child it was still early morning but the day already was looking like it was going to be rough. They only had two children right now but both of them were screaming. Soon two more children came in crying. Ashley knew it was going to be a hard day when sweet little Brenn Reid came in fussing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aunt Penelope lifted me out of the stroller I really didn't want to stay today I wanted my mommy.

"Mama" said as I began to cry

"Oh sweetie please don't do this today" Aunt Penelope said rubbing my back

"What's wrong Brenn?" Ms. Cathy said walking up to me

"Her parents have been gone for a week and I think she knows she is staying the whole day so she is going to get grumpy" Aunt Penelope said sitting down on the floor with me.

Aunt Penelope sat on the floor showing me toys and trying to distract me. I knew what she was doing but I let her show me the light up keyboard toy and pretended to be interested as I heard her get up from behind me and head towards the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Penelope got up to sneak out of the room. She was almost out of the door when she passed one of the workers trying to comfort a little girl.

"Hey Ashley if she starts fussing again please call me I don't want her to be upset all day" Penelope said

"Sure" Ashley said still bouncing the now howling little girl

"Have a good day" Penelope said with a small shrug

"Yeah thanks" Ashley said with a small smirk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brenn noticed that nobody was happy today. Little Tyler just wanted to be held; every time Andrew would cry Tyler would cry vice versa. It was the same thing for Anna and Cara every time one would cry the other would start. It was really starting to make Brenn cranky.

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked my friend that was starting to fuss

"I just want to go home my teeth hurt" Anna whined a little

"I'm sorry that it hurts" I said.

"Why do you cry every time Cara cries?" I asked

"Because she makes me sad" she as she began to cry again.

This made me start crying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ashley had finally put Cara in a exer-saucer so Cathy could feed her baby food; while she was trying to give Tyler his bottle. Ashley went to check on the babies that were sleeping then sat on the floor tried to play with Brenn and Anna on the floor. She saw them babble to each other then they both started screaming. She scooped Brenn up and started rocking back and forth with her on the floor while feeding fruit puffs seemed to satisfy Anna. After a few minutes of rocking Brenn's hiccup sobs stopped and she looked down to see little girl had fallen asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Penelope sat at her desk trying to do her work that had piled up but she was worried about her babies. Truthfully she had never been away from her babies this long and she hated that she left Brenn upset; she loved that little girl like her own. She didn't hear the door open until she felt hands slide over her eyes.

"Guess who gorgeous?" Came the deep voice she loved so much

"I'm so glad you are back" she said spinning around and hugging him

"I missed you to mama" he said chuckling

"Oh hot stuff you know I missed you but now you can go pick up the boys and Brenn" she said smiling innocently at him

"Ok mama let me finish some of my paper work then I will go get the kids" he said

"I feel bad I had to leave Brenn fussing this morning" she said

"Really do you won't me to tell JJ and Reid" He asked

"No let them do their work I'll tell them if the nursery calls"

"Ok see you later mama"

Just as Derek left her office her phone rang.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Barbara smiled when she saw the young women walking down the hall with yet another baby. She recognized the baby as Brenn Reid it wasn't often the happy little girl had to be walked up and down the hall. Brenn wasn't crying but she didn't look happy.

"She not having a good day?" Barbara asked

"Nobody seems to be happy today" Ashley said tiredly

Barbara hired Ashley four years ago when she was nineteen. The poor women had been peed, pooped, and thrown up on many times since she worked at the nursery but nothing made Ashley more worn out than when she couldn't calm a child down. The poor girl looked extremely tired standing in front of her bouncing the now sobbing child; Ashley's shirt was covered in snot, tears, and crushed fruit puffs.

"Do you want me to take her for a while?" Barbara asked

"No that's ok but could you call Penelope Garcia-Morgan she takes care of her while her parent are away. She told me to call if Brenn stayed upset" Ashley said

"Sure I'll go call"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reid looked up when he heard squealing coming from the elevator.

"Hey princesses" Reid said standing up to get Brenn

"She was upset when I left her this morning so the nursery called when she wouldn't calm down" Penelope explained

"I'm sorry you were upset" Reid said hugging her

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was so happy when Aunt Penelope took me to her work and I saw Daddy there. I was even happier when mommy came out of her office and gave me lots of hugs and kisses. I was even happy to see Uncle Aaron he even smiled when I showed him my new bear.

"Your paper work will be here tomorrow go home" Uncle Aaron said looking at Mommy and Daddy then at Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek; who had the boys in his arms

I was just happy to be with my parents.


	3. Cory Morgan

**A/N Hey this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed a peek into the ****kids**** world. Thank you to all that have ****Reviewed**

**Meet the Kids**

**Cory Morgan**

"Come on Corbin if you help me pull I'm sure we can get it open faster" I said begging my brother

"No. Why do you think they put the safety gate up if they wanted us to get out of the playroom" Corbin said stubbornly

"Oh come on think of it as just something that is just going to slow us down not stop us. Brenn don't you want to go see what Tony is doing with Jack? I asked hoping to get her on my side

"No not really" she said only glancing up from the blocks she was playing with

"Mommy and daddy will come get us when we can play with the others" Corbin said

Everyone had come over to the house and I didn't think it was fair just because we were little they we had to stay in the playroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Penelope stood in the kitchen she could hear one of her children babbling though the baby monitors. She figured it was probable Cory he never wanted to be left out of the loop he had to be in the middle of everything. Now that the boys were walking it was easy for them to get under foot she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Right now the team was going in and out of the house and Tony and Jack were running around. She would let them play in the living room after she fed them and things had calm down.

"Sounds like someone's not happy" Hotch said walking into the kitchen

"Oh that's just Cory you know he likes to be in the middle of everything. I'm going to go get them once I take the chicken out of the oven. I don't want to risk them getting outside" Penelope said

"Well we are almost done bringing the furniture in so the door will be closed soon" Hotch said

"Thanks for helping I know you guys will be easier on my new furniture than the deliver guys"

"No problem" Hotch said smiling

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I gave the safety gate one more tug like I have seen mommy and daddy do it a billion times. Pulled one more time and fell on my diaper as the gate swung open.

"Tada" I sang out

"Wow you did it" said Corbin

"Come on lets go" I said running and grabbing Brenn's hand.

"No that's ok I don't like when mommy and daddy fuss at me" she said

"Come on Corbin" I said

"No she's right" he said

"You guys are being babies" I said closing the gate behind me

"Duh" I heard Corbin say as I toddled down the hall

I turned the corner and saw my Uncle Spencer struggling trying to carry an armchair through the door. I'm strong so I went to help. I ran and put my hands on the chair ready to help.

"Um Morgan" Uncle Spencer said

"What Reid if you're going to drop my chair tell me and we'll sit it down" daddy said from outside

"I can't sit it down" Uncle Spencer said

"Why"

"Because one of the boys is under the chair"

"What! Pen" Daddy hollered

"Derek what's … Cory Derek Morgan come here now" Mommy said her voice sounded scared.

"I'm helping mama" I babbled taking steps toward her

She quickly scooped me up and Uncle Spencer and daddy moved the chair into the living room. She walked back to the playroom and saw the closed gate. I could tell she was upset.

"Ok our son is Houdini the gate is still closed and the other two are safely closed in there" Mommy said walking into the living room where daddy was now sitting in the chair he brought in

"Little man what are we going to do with you?" Daddy said taking me

"What I was just trying to help" I said looking at him

"Take Houdini and see if you can get him to stay in his high chair long enough to eat dinner" Mommy said as she went to the playroom

After dinner everyone was sitting around in the living room mommy and Aunt JJ were on the floor playing with Corbin and Brenn and Tony was playing outside with Jack. I was in daddy's lap playing with my truck until he turned me around to talk to me.

"You're never going to tell me how you got out of the room are you?" Daddy asked puzzled

I heard Brenn and Corbin laugh as I shook my head at daddy. Some things are meant to stay quiet.


End file.
